Anything Can Happen
by ilovegilmorelitrory
Summary: Anything can happen between Rory and Tristan. Especially when they suddenly became friends and kept on ending up alone together.
1. Default Chapter

Author: ilovegilmoretrorylit  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls. Except for this story of course.  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan. ( Who do you think it would be? )  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry if my English is bad and all. English isn't my first language but I'll try my best.  
  
~~~~Chapter 1~~~~  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, or better known as Rory Gilmore, climbed down the stairs and walked into her kitchen. She saw her mother, Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore also known as only Lorelai Gilmore struggling with the coffee machine.  
  
"Mom, what are you up to?" Rory asked dryly.  
  
Lorelai quickly turned to face Rory and tried to hide the coffee machine's damage behind her back.  
  
She smiled and said, "Oh, nothing honey. So? I could get you toast. Yes, toast."  
  
Rory raised her eyebrow. "Mom . . . what did you do to the coffee machine?" she asked walking towards her mother who was nearly sweating.  
  
Rory pushed her mother aside. "Mom! You broke it!" she shouted. Then she glared at her mother.  
  
"Sorry . . . it wasn't making enough coffee! I hate it!" Lorelai replied.  
  
"Mom! Remember our truce right?" Rory said.  
  
"Never hurt a relative of coffee," they said together.  
  
"You're the one who set that truce . . ."  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll, I'll, ask Luke to fix it!" said Lorelai.  
  
"What do I drink now??" Rory asked. "I need my caffeine to go to school, mom! Or else, I'll surely get a B!"  
  
"Um, um, let's . . . GO TO LUKE'S!"  
  
Rory smiled. "Good mom. Now, we have got to hurry! My bus is coming in twenty minutes!"  
  
Lorelai nodded. She took the keys to their jeep and hurried outside without locking the door, like always.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They reached Luke's and took a seat at the counter.  
  
"Luke! Two cups of coffee, now!" Lorelai shouted. "Before my baby gets a B at school!"  
  
Luke came out from the diner's kitchen holding an old cloth.  
  
"Keep it down, Lorelai," he said, wiping the counter. Lorelai and Rory stared at Luke.  
  
Luke gave up and walked to the coffee machine and filled two cups with it.  
  
"Here," he said coldly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I want to wipe these tables." With that, Luke left Lorelai and Rory sipping their hot coffee and started to wipe some tables.  
  
Rory glanced at her watch. It was ten minutes before her bus arrives.  
  
"Mom, I got to go okay," she said.  
  
"Okay, honey. And don't ever, and I mean EVER get a B!" Lorelai said.  
  
Rory nodded, smiled and kissed both Lorelai's cheek. She ran outside afterwards. Lorelai continued drinking her coffee.  
  
"Luke," she called. "One blueberry muffin please."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory struggled to get her locker open, like every other day. After a few minutes, her locker was opened, finally.  
  
"Hi, Rory," someone greeted.  
  
"AH!" Rory shouted, surprised. "Oh, Paris. You scared me a little there."  
  
"Yes. I don't often get candies in Halloween, do I?" she said.  
  
"I don't know, do you?"  
  
"Alright Gilmore. Quit it. Anyways I want to know what book are you reading right now."  
  
"Um, let's see, Howl, Macbeth and of course Jane Eyre," Rory replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, just to let you know that I was reading To Kill a Mockingbird yesterday and I find it fascinating so I was just wondering if I could suggest this book to you," Paris admitted.  
  
"Oh, thanks Paris. That's very nice of you."  
  
"Yeah, you know me, Princess of the Nice People," Paris said. Rory thought if that was supposed to be a joke or not because Paris is not the kind of person who laughs to 'stupid' jokes. So, she just smiled and took her books out.  
  
"Well, I was wondering how you are enjoying Macbeth," Paris asked.  
  
"Very much," Rory replied.  
  
"Okay. Because I was wondering of putting some compliments from the Chilton students about Shakespeare's book in The Franklin. Anyway, nice talking to you, meet you in class."  
  
Rory and Paris shared most of their classes so the competition between them is pretty big. They've been rivals since the first day Rory arrived at Chilton. Something about Paris being Chief Editor of The Franklin and her being valedictorian when she graduates.  
  
Rory shut her locker and revealed a face behind it.  
  
"Hi, Mary," he greeted.  
  
"What do you want, Tristan?" Rory asked. She didn't even bother being nice to Tristan.  
  
"Hmmm . . . let me think," he said annoyingly. "A date, maybe?"  
  
"In your dreams Tristan," said Rory dryly.  
  
"Don't worry, Mary. You're always, always, in my dreams, forever, as long as I live, even until I am-  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah Tristan," Rory said, cutting of Tristan's sentence.  
  
The bell rang meaning the starting of the first period.  
  
"Bye, Mary," Tristan said, walking away.  
  
"Goodbye you idiot. And anyway, it's Rory," Rory muttered under her breath. Afterwards, she walked into her first class.  
  
Tristan had been calling Rory, Mary since Rory's first day there. Guess she wasn't very lucky back then. Anyway, Mary as in, Virgin Mary. Tristan got the idea because Rory looked innocent and she writes the paper due in class while the other girls polished their nails.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On recess, Rory sat at her usual table, listening to her usual music and reading her ( not usual ) book. She was biting into her apple with Jane Eyre in her hands and Macy Gray in her ears.  
  
Someone sat down beside Rory. But she was not easily distracted, especially when she is reading. So, being the person she is, ( the person who has a bad time trying to socialize in Chilton ) she ignored the person next to her, taking another bite of her apple.  
  
"Why, Mary," the person next to her said. "You didn't even notice me and my pretty face."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "What do you want NOW Tristan?" she asked, her eyes still on her book.  
  
"Nothing special. Just eating here . . . with you . . . while you read your book . . . and listen to your music . . . eating your apple . . ." Tristan said, pausing after each sentence.  
  
"What is it, Tristan?!" Rory asked again.  
  
"Nothing. Just about to eat my food," he admitted. "Continue eating, reading and listening to your music, please."  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes again, ( again ) continued on eating, reading and listening to Macy Gray.  
  
Suddenly, someone stumped their onto Rory's table shouting something what seems to be "Trisan" from Rory's ears since she had turn up the volume of her cd player so that she could, entirely, ignore Tristan. Rory took off her headphone and found out that it was a senior girl whom she didn't know.  
  
"What are you doing here when you've promise me you'd meet me at my locker, Tristan!" the girl shouted.  
  
"Nothing," Tristan replied. He leant over Rory and hugged her. Rory was indeed, confused. "Just hanging out with my girlfriend."  
  
"Wha?" Rory said, shocked at what Tristan had said. "No way!"  
  
Tristan pulled Rory closer and kissed her. The senior girl watched in shock. She said a curse and walked away. Tristan released Rory and smirked.  
  
"Thanks," Tristan said.  
  
Rory was wiping away the traces of Tristan's kiss on her lips. "What was that all about?" she shouted.  
  
"Nothing. I wanted to get away from Krista. And, thanks for covering me up."  
  
Rory was now taking away her cd player and book and turned away from Tristan, heading to her locker. Tristan raced after her and held her arm.  
  
"I would love to do that again," he said.  
  
"In your dreams . . ." Rory replied.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Burning Chickens and a Gilmore Tutor

Author: ilovegilmorelitrory ( I am enjoying both Trory and Literati now! Narco . . . it'll take MUCH more time for me to get used to that . . . )  
  
Author's Note: Ooops! I guess I had done a HUGE mistake! Thanks for telling me anyways! You know . . . It's Lorelai Victoria Gilmore NOT Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore! I had read that somewhere but maybe it's just me! Here are the persons who I REALLY appreciate!  
  
yadrianne, mandie, jessica, live2write, Alece, lena and kimmi! ( Oh, thank you for reviewing kimmi! I absolutely LOVE your stories! )  
  
-- A few of you wanted to know if bagboy exists. Well, he does and that means there going to be some Dean trouble. Sorry to Alece, though. Don't worry. It's a Trory and NO Narco Taco, okay? --  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls except for this story.  
  
Pairing: ( snorts ) Rory and Tristan, duh!  
  
~~~~Chapter 2~~~~  
  
"Freaky?" Louise asked.  
  
"Way freaky?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Can I say . . Let's change the subject?" Rory said.  
  
"Sure," Madeline said.  
  
"Whatever," Louise continued.  
  
They were talking about Rory and Tristan's 'kiss'. If that's what you call it.  
  
"Okay missy I'm-too-smart-for-you," Paris said as she stood near Rory's desk. "Tell me everything."  
  
"Tell you what kind of everything?" Rory asked.  
  
"Don't act like I don't know or you don't know because I know we both know . . ." Paris said.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of know-ledge."  
  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
"I don't even know we were having a conversation and now you're saying there's a subject??"  
  
"You kissed Tristan didn't you?"  
  
"No!" Rory admitted. "You got it mistaken. He kissed me. But, I wouldn't call it a 'kiss'."  
  
"That means he likes you! That also means that I hate you! Then Tristan gets mad at me for hating you! It all makes sense! He's never liking me now!" said Paris frantically.  
  
"Well, if you don't hate me because he likes me, which is so NOT true, then you might still have a chance!" Rory explained.  
  
"Your life is now a living hell Gilmore," Paris said dryly, walking away towards her seat at the front of Mr. Medina's class.  
  
Rory started flipping the pages of her book until Mr. Medina comes in.  
  
"Good morning class, I was thinking of a lecture today so everybody must pay attention," Mr. Medina said. Most of the students groaned but Mr. Medina kept smiling.  
  
Suddenly the door of the class opens, letting in a person named Tristan DuGrey.  
  
"Late as usual Mr. DuGrey?" Mr. Medina asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan said casually as if he doesn't have any respect for the teacher. And well, he doesn't. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. I was just about to have a lecture and I need everybody to listen. Including you."  
  
Tristan nodded and took a seat next to a very unfortunate Rory. He smirked at Rory and sat down.  
  
Rory frowned in disgust. She took out a pad and a pen, getting ready to write some notes on Mr. Medina's 'fascinating' lecture. Then, Mr. Medina started the lecture and most of the class understood it only in the blablabla language. The language where all the blablabla words bring the same meaning. The meaning is bla, bla, and another sickening bla.  
  
"Hey, Mary," Tristan quietly called.  
  
Rory pretended not to hear him.  
  
"Mary,'' Tristan called again.  
  
But Rory continued to ignore him.  
  
"Meet you after school," Tristan said giving up.  
  
Rory frowned and added a new note on her pad, which was not from the lecture. She wrote: 'Return home early/quickly today'. Then she added: 'VERY early/quick!'  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the end of school, Rory hurried to her locker, she somehow managed to open her locker easily. She kept all her books inside and closed the locker shut. She ran and again, unfortunately, bumped into Tristan.  
  
"Why are you everywhere I go?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because we are destined to be together, Rory my love," Tristan said dramatically.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Rory tried to get past Tristan. When she went to the left, Tristan followed. And when she went to the right, he followed too. And so on.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Rory shouted.  
  
"You got to do something first," Tristan said, pointing to his lips.  
  
"Dream on Bible Boy!"  
  
Rory ran past the pouting Tristan and was going to return home, finally.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mom!" Rory shouted. "I'm home!!"  
  
"You are? Great honey!" Lorelai replied. "Because my chicken's on FIRE!!"  
  
"What?" Rory yelled dropping her backpack. She hurried towards the kitchen finding her mother panicking and blowing ferociously at a burning roasted chicken.  
  
"Hurry already Rory! The chicken's on fire!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
"What were you doing??" Rory yelled again and helped her mother. "Cooking??"  
  
"No! I was trying to cook!"  
  
"Can't you start by toasting bread or boiling water?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not that dumb in cooking, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Every time you make toast, the toast gets TOASTED!"  
  
"Stop saying toast or we'll be toast!!"  
  
They turned to face the chicken and found out the fire was already put out. Rory glared at her mother.  
  
"What? I was just trying to cook dinner ya know?"  
  
"Why don't you just ORDER dinner like you always DO?"  
  
"Well, I want more challenges in life!!"  
  
"Well, if you want challenges, try to live ONE WHOLE DAY without even one drop of coffee on your tongue!"  
  
"That would be impossible!"  
  
"Stop shouting!!!!"  
  
"Okay!!!"  
  
They went silent.  
  
"Glad that's over with, now, I want to order some Chinese," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, you go do that. I'll be upstairs doing . . . something."  
  
They both nodded and went to do what they said they'd do.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan was walking in the hall of Chilton stopping on every step he walked because he was always called by a girl or ex-girlfriends or just girlfriends. Notice the plural s in girlfriends? It's not an error. It's Tristan.  
  
"Mr. DuGrey?" Principal Charleston said when he suddenly appears in front of Tristan.  
  
"Yup, that's me!" Tristan replied with no respect at all.  
  
"Follow me to my office, please," Principal Charleston said.  
  
Tristan nodded and followed Principal Charleston to his office. They got in and Tristan sat on a chair in front of Principal Charleston uncomfortably.  
  
"It had come to my attention that you are having bad, and I mean really bad grades here at Chilton," Principal Charleston explained. "And, I don't want that anymore."  
  
"Yes, sir. I promise to try harder and not fail you and Chilton," Tristan replied.  
  
"I'm not letting you go that easily," Principal Charleston said.  
  
Tristan frowned. Principal Charleston called his female assistant and whispered something to her. She nodded and walked out of the office.  
  
"Principal Charleston, she's here," the woman said. "Miss Gilmore, please . . be seated."  
  
Tristan quickly turned his face around and saw a trembling Rory. He smirked at her.  
  
Rory noticed him smirking and frowned in disgust. She then sat down on the seat next to Tristan.  
  
"Miss Gilmore," Principal Charleston said, staring at Rory. Rory felt more uncomfortable. As if Tristan was there wasn't bad enough, now she's in trouble with something she didn't even know what.  
  
"Y-Yes, Principal Charleston," Rory said. She was still trembling. What if she had forgotten to send in a paper or even worse get a B on her tests?  
  
"No need to be afraid Miss Gilmore. I called you here because I need you to tutor Mr. DuGrey here."  
  
Rory calmed a little. She pointed her finger at herself. "Me?" she said.  
  
"Yes, you Miss Gilmore. Any other Gilmore here I should know about?" Principal Charleston said.  
  
Rory sat still and kept quiet. Principal Charleston turned to face Tristan.  
  
"Mr. DuGrey, Miss Gilmore will be your tutor as long as it takes. Until you start to get good grades. But, make sure it's consistent or you'll be having a tutor longer than you can imagine," Principal Charleston explained.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Charleston. I'll do my best," Tristan said. Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's all. You may go. And, Miss Gilmore, sorry if tutoring will take most of your time. But, Mr. DuGrey is, well, a little spoilt. And since you are one of the best students around, I will need your help," Principal Charleston admitted.  
  
Rory nodded. She and Tristan walked out of the office. As soon as they were outside, Tristan smirked.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just that I will get to spend most of my time with you," Tristan admitted.  
  
"Well, you better get your grades up early so I can get out of this nightmare," Rory said.  
  
"But, I don't want your nightmare to end. Your nightmare is my entertainment."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I'm unsure. I read it somewhere though."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes once more and left Tristan behind as she walked towards the hall of Chilton.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ilovegilmorelitrory - Hello, all! Anybody know how to make the words bold or italic? And how to skip more than one space? Also how to underline the words? Help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Buh-bye! Sorry this chapter is too short. I'll work on a longer one. Promise! But, it'll probably take more time to update.  
  
Love ya all,  
ilovegilmorelitrory 


	3. A Frustated Tutor and A Dumber Tristan

Disclaimer: ( I had enough. ) I do not own Gilmore Girls. Only this story and some characters that does not exist AT ALL in the series.  
  
Pairing: Trory. ( What's on your mind? )  
  
Thank You's: To every reviewer. ( Okay, I'll write all the reviewers name! Only those who I haven't wrote on the recent chapter. )  
  
Here goes; smile1, REL, Tristanlover59, SodapopC, kimmi, smile1, SodapopC, PopPrincess1399, jalna, yadrianne, piper-h-99 and undoubtablyjess.  
  
THANKS VERY MUCH! Sorry it took so long to update. My test was from 15th September until 18th September. And, afterwards, I went for a school trip at a tropical ( I don't know if you can call it tropical ) island. So, SORRY! Loads of SORRIES!  
  
Let's quit the babbling and continue. ( I did promise a longer a chapter, right? Well, hope this chapter is long enough! )  
  
Chapter 3 - A Frustrated Tutor and a Dumber Tristan  
  
-  
  
Rory was sitting at the bench, waiting for her bus. Not unlikely, she had her eyes on a book.  
  
"Rory?" a voice called. Rory didn't hear it because she was really concentrating on her book.  
  
"Rory?" the voice called again. Still, Rory didn't hear it.  
  
The person who was sitting next to her took her book away. Rory got mad and turned to face him.  
  
"Dean?" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "I thought you already know that," he continued, waving Rory's book from side to side.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," Rory admitted. She took her book back from Dean's hand. "You know me."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So . . . Dean. Why aren't you at Doose's Market?" Rory asked.  
  
"I told him I wanted to take a break today," Dean admitted, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Oh, okay. Where are you heading?"  
  
"Somewhere," Dean said. "Listen, Rory, I have a thing to tell you about."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Before Dean could even say the first word, Rory's bus arrived in front of them.  
  
"Dean, I'm really sorry, okay. Tell me later," Rory said. "Bye."  
  
Rory got up and bent down just so that she could plant a light kiss on Dean's lips. She then got into her bus and waved goodbye to Dean.  
  
"I'll be doing that one day, Rory," Dean said after the bus leaves and out of his sight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello, Rory!" Madeline shouted. Louise glared at her. "I mean, hi."  
  
"Hi, Madeline, Louise," Rory replied.  
  
Louise rolled her eyes and went off leaving Madeline walking behind her. Madeline waved and smiled at Rory. Rory smiled back. Rory turned her body the other way and shouted.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Tristan replied. "I was just wondering . . . when would my first class with my most favourite tutor is."  
  
"Where do you want it to be, and when," Rory said. "Because I'm sure if I picked the time and place, you wouldn't agree with me."  
  
"Yeah, you are definitely right. So, I'll think first."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as Tristan closed his eyes pretending to be thinking.  
  
"AHA!" Tristan shouted and Rory jumped a little. "I know now! How about at my house, this evening?"  
  
"How in the world am I supposed to get there?" Rory asked.  
  
"By car."  
  
"Of course, but I had never been to your house!"  
  
"Well, let's see, it's not far from your grandparents' house, it's in Hartford and you wouldn't miss it after you turn right at the tenth junction from your grandparents' house."  
  
"Yeah . . . sure. And I'm sure I can't miss it because it's going to be really, really HUGE . . ."  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
"What time?" Rory asked.  
  
"Evening," Tristan replied.  
  
"Hours, please?"  
  
"19 hundred hours?"  
  
"I'll be there at your oh-so-huge mansion . . ." Rory said tiredly. She turned around and started walking towards her next class. Tristan smirked from behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"MOM!" Rory shouted to her mother as she walked towards the kitchen to meet her.  
  
"Yes, honey!" Lorelai shouted back.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to a friend's house," Rory admitted. Well, untruthfully because, Tristan is not a friend.  
  
"You are? Well, I guess I have to go alone then," Lorelai said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rory asked, sitting on a chair.  
  
"Oh, nowhere exactly, I was just about to go to Sookie's. She said she discovered this new recipe for chocolate raspberry apricot cookies."  
  
"Sounds scary."  
  
"And weird."  
  
"And abnormal."  
  
"Are you sure you want to taste it?'  
  
"I guess I could," Lorelai said. "Of course I would! All of Sookie's food are great although the names are pretty . . ."  
  
"Yucky."  
  
"Yeah, yucky."  
  
"Well, make sure you bring some home, okay? Because I want to taste some," Rory said.  
  
Lorelai nodded, she went to the living room and took the key to their jeep. Rory stopped her.  
  
"Mom, wait! Can I drop you at Sookie's? Because my friend's house is kinda at Hartford," said Rory.  
  
"Oh, okay," Lorelai said smiling as she handed Rory the keys.  
  
Rory reached Sookie's house. Lorelai kissed her forehead before entering Sookie's house. Sookie was outside, probably bouncing with joy since Lorelai was already there.  
  
Rory waved goodbye to Sookie and her mother and drove off to Hartford.  
  
Okay . . . tenth junction . . . I wonder if he was telling the truth . . . Rory said to herself.  
  
It was a quarter of an hour after seven until she reached Tristan's mansion.  
  
Jerk. What tenth junction? It was miles away from Grandpa's house. But he's still right though, I can't miss it. It's the biggest house in Hartford, EVER. It's probably hogging the whole road since I can't see any other houses around. But at least I didn't have to ask a dozen of people to know where this place is. I just had to ask this one girl. She refers Tristan as a 'hottie' and a 'total cutie'. I wonder why? Thought Rory.  
  
Rory was standing at the porch of Tristan's house waiting for someone to open it. Then, a person who would be properly called, the butler, opened the door.  
  
"Ah . . you must be Miss Gilmore, perhaps?" the butler said.  
  
"Yes. And, um, thank you for opening the door for me . . ." Rory paused to wait for the butler to say his name.  
  
"Oh, call me, Jonathan, miss," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Jonathan," Rory said smiling. She looked around the house. "Um, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Where can I find Tristan?"  
  
"Oh, I shall bring you to his study room."  
  
Rory smiled and nodded at the same time. She followed Jonathan up the stairs. Jonathan opened the second door at the left and told Rory to enter. Rory entered and thanked Jonathan again.  
  
"It's about time you arrived," a voice said.  
  
Rory turned around to see Tristan sitting lazily on a chair.  
  
"Well, I could have been here on time if I got the right information!" Rory scolded. She started to walk towards Tristan.  
  
"Well, you should have known that I don't know how to give directions!" Tristan shouted back.  
  
"Well-" Rory said without finishing her sentence. "Wow, what a great collection of books," she said, impressed.  
  
"Well, I never read any of them anyway," Tristan admitted. "You can borrow anything you want after you tutor me."  
  
Rory looked back at Tristan. He wasn't that well dressed like when he was at school. He was wearing faded jeans and a long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Are you teasing me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do NOT wear those."  
  
"Well, it seems that I am."  
  
"And, since when are you so excited about me tutoring you?"  
  
"Since I had a flashback of all my eleven recent tutors."  
  
"Wow," Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and four was only for my junior year at Chilton," Tristan admitted. He began to sit on a couch with a coffee table in front. "Sit down, because I think it's better that I get good grades rather than ending up with a thirteenth tutor namely Paris Geller."  
  
Rory sat on the couch next to Tristan and placed her books on the coffee table.  
  
"What is with all those books?" Tristan asked.  
  
"It's all about History. The subject for tonight," Rory replied.  
  
"Bore-dom."  
  
"Well, I have no other book."  
  
"Look around, Rory," Tristan said.  
  
Rory looked around and saw thousand on books placed nicely on the shelves.  
  
"Oh," she said, rather embarrassed. Suddenly, she paused and faced Tristan.  
  
"What?" Tristan asked.  
  
"You just called me Rory," Rory said.  
  
"That is 100% impossible," Tristan protested.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "What subject?"  
  
"Science."  
  
Rory got up and began to look for some science books on the shelves.  
  
This isn't so bad, Tristan's totally out of character. And I think, so am I. I'm following his orders. And, that this is totally out of control. Maybe it's just the surroundings of this . . . house. Or . . . the feeling of being a tutor for the first time . . . Yeah! That's right. Rory thought.  
  
Suddenly, a book fell and hit Rory's head. It took Rory away from her thoughts.  
  
"Ouch!" Rory exclaimed rubbing her head. Stupid book, she said to herself. But, thanks anyway, she said as she held the book in her hand. I was thinking of something stupid anyway.  
  
"Hey, what is taking you too long, Mary?" Tristan asked.  
  
So much for being out of character, Rory said to herself.  
  
"Can't you just be patient? There is at least a thousand books in here!" Rory shouted.  
  
"Wrong!" Tristan cried out. "There is a thousand and one books in here."  
  
Rory grunted and walked back to the couch. And with that, they started to study. Well, at least one of them is.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You can't do that!" Rory shouted.  
  
"Who says I can't?" Tristan shouted back.  
  
"You can't change the fact of science!"  
  
"Well, I want to!"  
  
"Well too bad you can't!"  
  
"I do not understand your demonstration of photosynthesis!" Tristan shouted while pulling his hair.  
  
"It's your fault! We learned about photosynthesis on seventh grade! You are very, very, behind! I think maybe you should start going to middle school again," Rory said.  
  
"What grade are we on NOW?"  
  
"We're in HIGH SCHOOL! And going to college!"  
  
"AHHH!!!" Tristan screamed.  
  
"Shut up! I'm getting frustrated and you are getting dumber!" Rory admitted.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Rory took a deep breath. "Okay, I think that is all for now . . . I think you had enough. I'll tell you when is our next meeting," she said.  
  
"Fine," was Tristan's reply.  
  
Rory felt insulted. She put back the science books on the shelf. She left afterwards and drove directly to pick Lorelai at Sookie's. She thought that maybe she would still have a chance to taste some of Sookie's new cookies.  
  
"Rory dearest!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
"Mom!" Rory shouted back, hugging her mother.  
  
"Rory!" Sookie shouted and joined in their hug.  
  
"Am I late?" Rory asked after they separated.  
  
"Um, yeah, Rory dear," Sookie admitted.  
  
Rory frowned.  
  
"We ate it all," Lorelai said. "Look at our tummies! Their bigger than the average!"  
  
Suddenly, they all laughed altogether. Rory felt better since her tutor time with Tristan didn't go too well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's all. I know, it's not getting better isn't it? Well, I was kinda lazy when I'm writing. I was thinking about updating, FAST that I didn't even think about my story. Well, SORRY! I'll do better on the next chapter, promise!  
  
Anyway, did I grant my promise? You know . . a longer chapter? Well, please tell me what you think of this chapter. I would appreciate it whether it's positive or negative!  
  
Last but not least, thank you to the person who told me how to bolden the words and all that, kimmi! One of my favourite authors! 


	4. It Sucks Being Rory

Disclaimer: ( This is going to be the last time. On the next chapter, please refer to the first four chapters. ) I do not own Gilmore Girls. I am neither one of the casts or crews.  
  
Pairing: *coughs* Rory and Tristan. *smiles broadly*  
  
Author's Note: Finally . I got my Microsoft Word back and that means . . . I can finally update after the long, long, months!!  
  
Well, I know you're tired of my babbling, so please, please, read my story and tell me whether it s**cks or not.  
  
The "Thank You Very Much" goes to all these wonderful people who had wasted their precious time reading my story. They are;  
  
Kimmi ( Are you happy that I finally update now? ) Piper-h-99 5bucks Jalna Mandie TrappedInYoMind4eva PopPrincess1399  
  
Thank You guys again.  
  
Chapter 4 - It Sucks Being Rory  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Lukey!" Lorelai called. "Where is my coffee!?"  
  
"And mine, too!" Rory chimed in.  
  
Luke came out from the kitchen, holding an old cloth. He stood behind the counter and wiped it. Lorelai stared at him.  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Wiping my counter," Luke answered. "What? Are you blind?"  
  
"What are you doing, wiping your counter when you are supposed to be serving my coffee!!"  
  
"And mine," Rory whispered to Lorelai.  
  
"And Rory's!"  
  
"Well, sorry. It's not my fault I've gone deaf suddenly," Luke said. "Oh," he exclaimed. "Maybe it's because of you both always shouting at me for coffee every morning!"  
  
"Just give us our coffee, Luke," Rory said.  
  
"What if I don't? You going to arrest me or something? Throw me in jail?"  
  
"If you don't, I won't be paying you for my coffee a whole year!" Lorelai shouted, pointing her finger at Luke.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lorelai," Luke said weakly. "You NEVER pay for your coffee. Or anything else!"  
  
Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"I could have been a millionaire if you had paid all these years!"  
  
Lorelai just frowned. Luke went back into the kitchen. When he was gone, Lorelai flashed a devilish smile at Rory.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai stood up and went behind the counter. She walked towards the coffee machine and filled two big cups of coffee. Then she snatched two blueberry muffins. Rory quickly perked up.  
  
"Come on, get out of here!" Lorelai said to Rory.  
  
Both Lorelai and Rory started racing towards the door. But Lorelai stopped halfway and put some cash on the counter to pay for the two cups of coffee and blueberry muffins. Then she dashed outside to join Rory.  
  
Lorelai walked Rory to the bus stop, sipping her hot coffee and biting every piece of her muffin.  
  
Luke came out a while later, and found both Lorelai and Rory gone. He spotted the cash on his counter and looked around. He realized that two of his muffins are missing and so is his two big coffee cups which were actually for the Gilmore girls. Luke took the cash and put it in his shirt pocket. He smiled afterwards.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why did you turn back, Mum?" Rory asked.  
  
"I paid," Lorelai replied, smiling broadly.  
  
"A million dollars for all these years or just a few for today only?" Rory asked again.  
  
"Today only."  
  
"Good. That way Luke will never be a millionaire," Rory said. "If he is, I'll surely envy him."  
  
"Don't worry, if he's a millionaire, I'll demand him to give me 25% of his money," Lorelai said. "So, I can build the most wonderful inn with Sookie!"  
  
"And, I can use some if I have any financial problems with the college I'm getting in," said Rory.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Lorelai said dreamily. "Unfortunately, Luke's not a millionaire."  
  
"Yeah, what a waste of good imagination." Rory laughed and Lorelai joined in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mary!" Tristan called.  
  
Rory ignored him so maybe he'll get at least a tiny clue that her name wasn't Mary.  
  
"Mary!" Tristan called again. "Mary!" he continued, louder than before.  
  
Rory kept on walking through the halls of Chilton, still ignoring Tristan who was following her and calling out her nickname.  
  
"Mary!" Tristan shouted. By this time, Rory was so annoyed that she decided to turn around and answer.  
  
"What?!" Rory said sharply. "Will you stop calling me Mary? My name is Rory! I know it rhymes, so what??"  
  
Tristan stopped walking in front of Rory. "Well, you are Virgin Mary, you know," he said. "It's not my fault."  
  
"Actually, it is your fault! You were the one, who started called me that," said Rory angrily. "And I don't happen to like you for that!"  
  
Tristan smirked. "So, if I called you Rory, instead of Mary, you will like me, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory replied doubtfully. "Maybe."  
  
"So, if you like me, you'll go out with me," Tristan exclaimed. He clamped his palms together and said, "At last . . ." dramatically.  
  
"Let me get this straight for you, even if I like you, it doesn't mean I will go out with you."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because, I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, still with Bag Boy . . . so, if that is the only reason you won't date me, then I hope he goes away."  
  
"Be careful of what you wish for," Rory advised.  
  
"Who cares?" Tristan exclaimed. "I'd be more happier if Stock Boy is gone for good."  
  
Rory turned around to protest, but by the time she held up her finger, Tristan was already gone. Rory sighed heavily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Science was Rory's last class and somehow, many students were surprised to see the person who escorted her there.  
  
"Will you just, leave, me, alone?" Rory asked angrily. She puts her arms around her chest.  
  
"Make me, Mary . . ." Tristan teased.  
  
Rory groaned. "What do you want from me??" Rory asked again.  
  
"Let me think," Tristan said. "Okay, I want you to go out with me."  
  
"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"Wait. No. Especially if your boyfriend is Stock Boy and his job is stocking beans at a market."  
  
Then, the bell rang meaning the last period is starting . . . soon.  
  
Rory took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm going to be late for class, you're going to be late for class-  
  
"Why don't you just use the term, 'we'?" Tristan asked, squinting his eye.  
  
"Because, 'we', is not a good term to use when it comes to you and me . . ."  
  
"Why don't you just say us, instead of you and me?"  
  
Rory groaned again. "I just want to get to class, so, if you want to escort me, you may, but please, please, keep your mouth shut," Rory pled. "Zip. Zilch. Nothing out of your mouth."  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
Rory turned around and mumbled, Finally. I thought I was going crazy.  
  
They walked to Mr. Medina's class, but Tristan was walking slower than usual. Actually, he was admiring Rory's behind.  
  
When they reached the class, Tristan stopped Rory from holding the door knob.  
  
"You know, you have a good behind," he said.  
  
"Okay, you were staring at my back this past three minutes?" Rory said.  
  
"It wasn't bad," Tristan replied, smirking.  
  
"You are perverted. I hate you!" Rory said, pretending to be angry. Well, half-pretending. You have to admit, having an extremely cute guy staring at your back is pretty exhilarating, especially if he complimented it. Except for, he's Tristan. Who has the looks, but who knows if he even has a brain?  
  
Rory turned the door knob and looked inside. The class already started and she could see Mr. River looking quite surprised.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Gilmore, everyone have their first time. Being late for class, I mean," he said.  
  
Paris pretended to cough. "With the exception of Paris," Mr. River continued.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Paris said proudly. She was smiling triumphly while looking at Rory straight in the eye.  
  
"Sor- Sorry Mr. River, sir," Rory stuttered. Suddenly, the door opened wider and the whole class saw Tristan.  
  
Paris' eyes suddenly widened at Tristan's sight. Then she glared at Rory like she was saying, "You . . ." angrily.  
  
Mr. River's eyes were fixed on Tristan, too. "Oh, well if Tristan is the reason you were late, that is not a surprise," he said. "Although you will be surprised at how much time there is for you too, um, lovebirds to spend time together after school's over . . ."  
  
Suddenly, all of Rory's tension flew away. He actually thought we were together?? she thought.  
  
"Well, I think you're mistaken," Rory said, trying to explain. "We, were not together."  
  
"Oh, yes. And, now, you are, so, please be seated," Mr. River said, pointing to the empty counter at the back of the class.  
  
Rory tried to explain once again, but Tristan nudged her to move. So she did. She and Tristan sat with each other at the counter. And, Rory certainly did NOT enjoy this.  
  
"You used the term 'we' just now, Mary . . ." Tristan whispered, making sure Mr. River couldn't hear him.  
  
"Don't think about hearing it again. Because that could be quite impossible," Rory replied, opening her note book to an empty page.  
  
"Well, 'quite' is okay, don't you think so?" Tristan said. "Mary?" he teased.  
  
Rory shused him and started writing the notes that Mr. River was giving. Tristan smiled playfully. He watched carefully as Rory writes down the notes. She writes faster than Flo Jo can run.  
  
"Wow, some stamina you got there, Mary," Tristan said. "What's your secret?"  
  
Rory stopped writing and faced him. "Easy. Coffee."  
  
"Coffee? Isn't that the drink with those caffeine in it?" Tristan asked again.  
  
"What do you think?" Rory said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Non-caffeine coffee?" Tristan said playfully.  
  
At that time, Rory thought Tristan's face looked funny and, cute. She tried to hold in her laugh but she couldn't help it. So she started to laugh and the whole class turned to look at her. As soon as she notices that, she immediately stops.  
  
"S-Sorry," she said.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I was just about to attend a teacher's meeting so all of you will be doing your own activity," Mr. River exclaimed. "Except, no noises," he continued, looking at both Rory and Tristan.  
  
Rory let out a tiny groan. This is NOT a good day for me, she thought.  
  
After Mr. River closed the door behind him, Tristan quickly turned to Rory.  
  
"What was so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Your face, you idiot," Rory replied.  
  
"What? My face?" Tristan said, panicking. "Is there a huge zit that I didn't notice or anything?"  
  
"Your ego doesn't surprise me Tristan," Rory said weakly. "And no, there's NO zit. Your face just looks funny when you said that non-caffeine coffee stuff."  
  
"I am NOT going to say that again. I absolutely not want a girl laughing at my face."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Rory took a book from her bag and started reading whilst Tristan headed over to his groupies.  
  
"Hey, man!" he said, slapping his hand with his friend, Kyle.  
  
"Hey!" Kyle answered.  
  
Cool talk, Rory thought.  
  
"Why are you late this time, Tristan?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah, with a girl, too. Not to mention the Gilmore," Jared, another one of Tristan's groupies asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was actually annoying her really," Tristan replied. He looked over at Rory, who was looking at her book intensely. He knew she was listening to them talking instead of actually reading.  
  
Rory looked at her book. Just ignore them, she told herself. Although that was an almost impossible task since they were talking ever so loudly.  
  
Rory slammed her book and looked around the class. Louise and Madeline were buffing their nails, whispering to each other, most definitely about the boys. Paris was nowhere in her seat. Rory looked around for her.  
  
"You looking for me?" a voice said suddenly.  
  
Rory let out a tiny scream. "Paris! You just gave me a shock," she said, putting her hands on her chest, trying to gather her breath.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'm sorry for that," Paris said.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Rory said.  
  
Paris sat down next to her. "Wow, what is Tristan's weight anyway? His chair feels so warm," she said. She noticed that Rory was trying to hold in a smile, so she continued talking. "Anyway Gilmore, what were you doing with Tristan anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, he was actually trying to annoy me, and I think he succeeded," Rory explained, referring to what Tristan said to his friends just now.  
  
"Oh," was all Paris said. Then she muttered something else.  
  
Rory was sure she just said, "Glad nothing happened." So she stared at Paris.  
  
"Why are you glad that nothing happened between me and Tristan?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Paris answered quickly.  
  
"Doesn't seem like nothing to me."  
  
"Nothing, Gilmore," Paris said roughly. "Leave me alone."  
  
Then she left to sit with Louise and Madeline.  
  
Leave her alone? Leave her alone? She's the one whose suppose to leave me alone! Rory muttered.  
  
Rory felt someone sat beside her. It was Tristan.  
  
Just go to your groupies . . . Go on . . . Stop staring at me like that . . . It makes me feel like I'm a freak! Hopely, I'm not a freak, Rory thought. She tried to hide her face from Tristan's stare.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'M NOT A FREAK!!" Rory suddenly shouted. By the time she realized what she just did, the whole class was looking at her, again. Tristan was backing himself away from Rory.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Rory apologized.  
  
She could hear some students complaining. "Yeah, whatever." "What is wrong with her?" "Freak!"  
  
STOP! Rory thought. What was that? "Freak?"  
  
Uh-oh. I just found out that I'm a freak, right after I shouted I'm not. What a coincidence! Ha-ha, Rory thought again.  
  
"And the Gilmore strikes again!" Tristan joked.  
  
"No, she doesn't!" Rory protested. "She just strikes. No again."  
  
Then, there were absolute silence.  
  
Rory put her head on the counter. "I'm bored."  
  
Tristan did the same. "Me too." He smirked at Rory.  
  
"Stop it. You know, not all people like that smirk," Rory said.  
  
"Everyone, except you. If you liked it, I could have broken a world record!"  
  
"For?"  
  
"Most Charming Smile."  
  
"That was a smirk. Not, a smile."  
  
There was silence again. And this time, Tristan broke it.  
  
"Want to make out?" he asked, smirking his famous smirk again.  
  
"Are you nuts?"  
  
"Is that a yes, or a no?"  
  
"It's a no-no way."  
  
"Why no-no?"  
  
"Because I said no-no."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Okay, stop the no-no-no-nsense." He lifted his head up and started making cracking noises with his neck. Then he looked at Rory, who was pulling some strands of her hair. "Don't you have a book to read?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not in the mood," Rory admitted.  
  
"That's the first time?" Tristan asked again.  
  
"Yes, being late to class. Yes, it was the first time," Rory replied.  
  
"No, I mean, not in the mood to read."  
  
"I don't think so. I've read The Adventures of Tom Sawyer a thousand times. So, I don't mind."  
  
"I don't like Tom Sawyer," Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's a country boy. Am I right?"  
  
"I suppose," Rory replied doubtfully. She didn't want Tristan to mention Dean again.  
  
"That reminds me of, someone you know, Rory," Tristan said. "Farm Boy Dean?" he teased.  
  
Rory knew this was coming somehow. "He's not a farm boy. He used to live in Chicago. A city??"  
  
"Makes no difference."  
  
Rory shrugged and decided to get back to her book. Save me, Tom Sawyer! she thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The last bell rang. School session ended. So is Tristan's pointless family tree story that he had been blabbing about at Rory the whole time the teacher wasn't there.  
  
"For the last time, Tristan," Rory said, annoyed. "Your family is great. And I'm not saying it again. Because you've heard it. The DuGrey family?" she paused. "Is great!"  
  
"And pretty soon, it will have a new addition . . ." Tristan said.  
"Yeah!" Rory faked the joy. "Whatever," she mumbled afterwards.  
  
"Yup, the new addition is going to be my wife," Tristan said again.  
  
"Um, Summer? Cissy?" Rory said. Again, pretending to play guess. I don't care!?! She thought.  
  
"You," Tristan replied.  
  
Before Rory could say anything, he went to his groupies.  
  
He annoys me!! Rory thought.  
  
"Mary!!" someone shouted. Okay, forget the term 'someone', we all know it's Tristan.  
  
Rory turned back. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Tutor," he said, pausing. "My house . . . at 7 pm."  
  
Rory sighed heavily. Then she nodded and continued walking.  
  
It sucks being me, Rory said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought maybe you didn't read the Author's Note up above so, I added one down here. I would like to apologize because I took so long to update this story.  
  
This guy who was supposed to fix my computer, 'accidentally' deleted my Microsoft Word, so I couldn't update. But now I got the 2003 version one and I will try my best to update faster.  
  
So, I'm REALLY sorry.  
  
P/S: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thoughts and ideas can be shared. Negative reviews will be accepted, too. It helps to improve.  
  
And of course . . . be nit-picky! It really helps!!  
  
Love, ilovegilmorelitrory 


End file.
